With Or Without You
by Lisspeed
Summary: AU. Vladimir Moldova is a passionate vampire that lives far away from the world of the living. When he meets a young Prussian he knows something is a bit off. Both try to read back their diary's, looking for the answers they can't offer. And while Vladimir's feelings from deep down his heart start to take over, the Prussian starts to get closer to dying. Vampire!Romania/Prussia
1. The Torn of the Rose

**Pairing: **Vampire!Romania/Prussia

**Warnings: **Disturbing stuff, sometimes my English can be a bit off, crack-pairing, human names used.

**About: **Vladimir Moldova is a passionate vampire that lives far away from the world of the living. When he meets a young Prussian he knows something is a bit off. Both try to read back their diary's, looking for the answers they can't offer. And while Vladimir slowly starts to recognize the Prussian and feelings from deep down his heart take over, the Prussian starts to get closer to dying from a deal he once made with the dead to protect his brother.

**Credits: **Based on a rollplay I did with Sijna, you can find her on DeviantART please check her out. :D

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Torn of the Rose_**

_My heart tells me this is the best and greatest feeling I ever had. But my mind knows the difference between wanting what you can't have and wanting what you shouldn't have. And I shouldn't want you..._

_..._

It was just a normal night outside. The wind blew through the green leaves of big, high tree's. The birds sang their beautiful and last evening songs. And while the tree's seemed to dance on the rhythm of the wind, a young man kept their company.

A beautiful yet sad tone of music disturbed the silence. Unlike the other music this one sounded peaceful and soft and came from a tiny music box. The music box was made out of a simple, oak, wooden box, painted with graceful and magical lines. Vladimir seemed to dance with his whole heart as he held the tiny music box close to his chest, not willing to let it go.

His dance movements were almost magical. The way he danced and jumped around made it almost look like he floated around (maybe he even did float around). His feet fell passionately on the ground, every footstep carefully toughing the soft and young grass underneath. His long, strawberry blonde hair danced around his face as the wind blew through it with his soft yet powerful wind gusts. The moonlight fell on his pale, glimmering face, making his face look like that of an angel. The only thing that hid this magical creature from the real world were the small amount of tree's surrounding him.

A pair of footsteps came from behind him and disturbed the beautiful tone made out of pure magic. Vladimir shocked because of the sudden impact. The sudden and different sound disturbed the rhythm he had previously been in. He lost balance, slipped over his own feet and fell on the ground. A young man walked closer to him and burst into a hysterical laughter. The darkness made it a bit hard for Vladimir to take a closer look on him.

"Hey Hungry!" He joked, he probably meant "Hungary" but the look on his face showed clearly that it was meant to be a joke.

"Ugh... Autch!" Vladimir carefully stroke through his strawberry hair, hoping that the pain would go away. "Are you comparing me to Hungary now? I don't hope so..." Answer Vladimir calmly. He looked up to the young man, as he bow future to him, making it possible for Vladimir to see his face a bit. The man's expression was unreadable, a bit of a emotional yet sadistic expression was shown on his face. The first thing that Vladimir struck where his incredible uncommon eyes. They weren't red nor purple, but a mix between both, making his eyes look magical. It was immediately clear to Vladimir that the young man had a slight form of heterochromia iridum. His hair was albino white, which was another special thing about him, he had rather asymmetrical bangs which made him look pretty recognizable.

The boy looked rapidly away from the Romanian, a expression of shame showing on his face. "Uhmmm..." The silence around them was disturbing and seemed to go on for hours. "Uhmmm... Whahaha! You fell in one of my awesome jokes! Kesesese!" His expression was rather irrational, his laughter was pretty uncommon, disturbing and seemed to go on for a pretty long time before it finally came to it's end.

Vladimir rolled his eyes in a almost creepy way, it took him several seconds to let the feeling wash over him. The world seemed a bit hazy around him probably because he hit his head so hard.

"You must be a country... Just like me... But of course you aren't as awesome as me, no one is. Kesesese!" For the second time within a minute the young man had played a game on Vladimir. The man seemed so confident about himself that it made it slightly disturbing for Vladimir to look at him. The man closed his eyes while he put his hands in surrender. "Ho-Ho! Not so fast young man... If you weren't a country, you probably wouldn't have known about Hungary's country name." Vladimir smirked at his disturbing words, he knew Elizabeta all to well. The girl who always hit him with a frying pan on the head, the girl who named all her dogs after him, the girl he just couldn't stand in far to many ways, the girl he knew since childhood. Somewhere in the far distance of his head a bell started ringing. A small voice inside of his head told him that he knew this man. But he couldn't put all the pieces on their places to form an answer.

The man pointed his hand out, Vladimir hesitated for a moment before grabbing it. His hand felt soft and warm like that of a little boy. It had been an eternity since Vladimir last felt this comfortable warmth, he had been alone for so long, only to study magic day after day. He was like a hermit but yet some things were able to bring the romantic or more social side out of him. He didn't like to be around people, cause only a small or bold movement and he could kill them with his strange. This man seemed to be so young compared to him, yet their beauty would never get lost either through the years. The man's expression was full of shock as Vladimir's cold skin toughed his. But he tried not to show it, Vladimir didn't even recognize it. The smell of human blood made his mouth water every time he smelled it through the air. And that of country's was probably even the strongest, most dedicated and delicious blood exist. He had clearly chanced from who he once was and his memories held him back from biting him, he wasn't a monster.

The man slowly pulled him up and it was then that his magical eyes immediately took hold over him. The burning cold of his body toughing the warmth of the man with the magical eyes. It was like fire toughing ice, fire becoming one with ice and fire melting ice. For a few seconds Vladimir was deeply in thought, starring down to his feet and looking drastically slow up to the young man. A strange feeling overwhelmed him, working like a black hole on him on the place where his heart once was.

The young man came back to his question for the second time. "You are a country aren't you?" It was a bit of a useless question, of course he was a country, how could he otherwise know about Hungary? Again he thought back about the way how Hungary kept hitting him with her frying pan. The young vampire automatically went with his hand to a bump on his forehead followed by an "autch". Countries could feel the presence of another country all to well, it was a uncontrollable instinct just like Vladimir's uncontrollable lust for the red liquid inside human body's. It run through their vines and showed it to the mind.

"Y-Yes..." Vladimir stuttered, he took a few steps back in embarrassment. He slowly brushed the dirt of his clothes. His red satin slowly showed up again from underneath the dirty places. The young man in front of him gasped as he saw the expensive clothes.

"Wow..." He breathed, but his expression soon turned into a serious one. A bright smile gleamed over his lips. Vladimir smiled embarrassed as a thanks to the young man.

"Thank you, for helping me up..." Vladimir smirked shyly, yet it was a beautiful smirk, cause he didn't show it often. Vladimir wanted to know the name of the man so badly that it hurt. But on the other hand, he was a gentleman and wasn't going to ask the name of someone he didn't know, at least not before he had introduced himself first. Vladimir turned slowly ready to walk away while the man gasped, he wasn't going to let Vladimir go that easily.

"No! I'm to awesome to walk away from! Don't let that chance go! Let me know your name... Please..." Vladimir was a bit concerned about his well-being. He scratched his ear before turning back to the man. It was now that Vladimir noticed the man's look clearly and he was beautiful. Vladimir followed the man's gaze as. The man tapped his feet, waiting for a respond to come.

"I asked you something..." The man continued, now a bit frustrated from why it took so long. He shyly looked to the moon before looking back to Vladimir's magical face. Vladimir bit his underlip, he hadn't introduced himself for a while. But he was a gentleman and gentleman were supposed to introduce their-self. Vladimir bow in a politely gesture as he held his hand out to the young man.

"Vladimir... Vladimir Moldova, but most of the countries know me as Romania..." Vladimir felt a bit uncomfortable among the young man right in front of him. Was it because of his behavior? Or was it something else that hit him twice by now. It was not just his incredible curiosity that held him back from talking with the man. But also that his look struck him, it made him jam and he couldn't put his fingers to the point of who he was. And why he recognized him that clearly.

"Vladimir you say? Hmmm... That's a pretty uncommon... Yet beautiful name, it reminds me of someone, I think his name was Vladimir Dracula if I'm correct?" Vladimir became even more uncomfortable by these words, he tried to swallow a brick that was stuck in his throat now, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. For the second time the man pointed his hand out. "I am Prussia! Meine name ist Gilbert Beilschmidt" Vladimir held his eyebrow up in confusion. Gilbert pointed to a tiny, yellow bird on his shoulder. "And this is my awesome bird, Gillbird!" He turned his head to his shoulder and started to pet the little bird. Vladimir was astonished, not many people owned a bird that doesn't fly away.

"C-Can... Can I pet him?" Vladimir's love for animals came up in him again, when he was younger he had a cat named Micky, they did everything together, saddenly Vladimir didn't know how to resurrect something from the dead. And one day Micky died when he fell from the balcony. Vladimir could be a bit curious when it came to animals he didn't see very often, like small, yellow birds. His eyes went from Gilbert to Gillbird and back. Then he nodded in agreement, crossing his arms and followed by a sigh. Gilbert's eyes widened, but soon his lips curled up into a tiny smile.

Gilbert's loud voice followed. "Of course you can! Gillbird is to awesome to ignore!" He burst into another hysterical laughter, this time Vladimir's laugh joined in, he hadn't laughed in ages, yet Gilbert knew how to make him laugh for some reason. Gilbert pointed with his finger to the yellow bird. Without hesitating Gillbird jumped on his finger. Allowing Gilbert to hand him over to Vladimir. He was so tame, yet so fragile. Vladimir smiled softly, his face beaming, he slowly took Gillbird on his finger while he stroke the yellow feathers like waves.

"Aww... He's so cute!" The bird sang happy as he felt Vladimir's cold finger going through his feathers. "Some birds are not meant to be caged, that's all. Their feathers are to bright, their songs to sweet and wild. So you let them go, or when you open the cage to feet them, they somehow manage to fly out past you. And the part of you that knows it was wrong to imprison them in the first place rejoices, but still, the place where you live is that much more drab and empty for their departure." Gilbert's eyes flinched while he nod stiffly in agreement.

"That's why I wanted him to be free, he likes me and I like him back. He gives me freedom and hope and so do I." Gilbert pointed his finger out to the small bird. The bird immediately responded by jumping back on his partners finger. "Good boy!" He replied as a compliment to his dear bird. Gilbert's eyes went from Gillbird to Vladimir, a statement of curiosity appearing on his face. Yet he managed not to ask his following question like he wanted to. "What were you doing here anyway?" A expression of shock returned on Vladimir's pale face.

"I was... Dancing?" He looked down, couldn't this curious man see that he had other things on his mind? Vladimir took the music box from the ground and handed it over to the young Prussian. His eyes locked on his gaze and everything he did. Gilbert studied the music box steadfast but with a whiff of curiosity again. He was just such a curious man. His forefinger followed the black lines notched in the wooden fabric. Vladimir's eyes went to Gilbert's fingertip. Slowly a small smile started to appear over his lip, a innocent smile as he saw that the young Prussian liked the wooden, music box. He toughed Gilbert's fingertip but immediately snatched it back, a expression of shock following on both their faces. How could he be so dumb? Vladimir knew that his skin felt ice-cold and forever would feel the same way, yet he managed to though Gilbert's skin two times? Why did he do that? He shoot Gilbert a strict look before a strange expression brightened his face.

"What was that?" Vladimir snatched the music box out of the country's hands. So fast that it was almost impossible to believe that he just did that. He took a few more steps back until he slipped for the second time and fell in the pound behind him. Vladimir gasped for air, muttering in Romanian. Gilbert burst into his recognizable, hysterical laughter, while he struggled with himself to stay on two feet. Gilbert's voice was so weird, so frustrating, so embarrassing, so unique, yet it was so beautiful in his own way, same for his weird laughter. It took Gilbert quite some time to calm down a bit before he walked closer to the water, raising for what seemed like the third time for Vladimir's hand. Vladimir stopped breathing, while time seemed to stop around him. "Come on loser! Grab my awesome hand before I chance my mind!"

Vladimir took Gilbert's hand carefully, at least he was wet now, then he couldn't feel his cold body temper. There was something so strange about this man that even Vladimir couldn't manage to put his fingers on it. It all took the Romanian's attraction and not just a bit. He was hundredth percent sure that he had known this man before this event. Gilbert sniggered slightly, while he helped Vladimir back on his feet... Again. Vladimir couldn't help but love his smile, his smile made him smile as well for some reason, which was a bit hard to understand. Why was this young Prussian able to make him smile like that again, while no one else could? It was like he had known him for an eternity and had just met him again after many years of drastic circumstances. The years that he lived in his own shadow, in a big mansion, only practicing magic and imprisoning him even more through every hour. It seemed like that was gone now and it made Vladimir happy and overwhelm with joy, he wanted to say so many things. He wanted to say a thousands of words but yet didn't manage to come up with them, one by one.

"Thank you... Mr. Beilschmidt..." Vladimir managed to choke out, but it took him many effort to do. Gilbert steadied Vladimir a bit before letting his hands go of his body.

"Silly country!" Gilbert joked. And Vladimir smiled again as he was overwhelmed with pure joy. "So... What do you like to do most of your time?" Vladimir looked around while crushing the water from his hat. He leaned closer to the country and the closer he came the stranger this feeling became.

"Magic!" Vladimir whispered in a mysterious way. Suddenly the roles were turned, Gilbert became excited like a little kid, jumping up and down while Vladimir smirked in a almost creepy way, like always. Got you! Vladimir made a graceful gesture with his hands pointing to the sky and within seconds a cloud of smoke appeared in his hands, it slowly turned into a small, purple book. Vladimir's gaze went several times from Gilbert to his book but never managed to unlock his expression. He made himself look like a wizard, just to see Gilbert jump even more excited in the air.

"Ohhh! Maybe we can play a prank on Hungary and Austria!" Gilbert's smile was big, his eyes wide and while he stared to book, Vladimir grabbed his arm.

"That sounds like a excellent plan my friend..." It had been a while since Vladimir had been this excited for something, he was already trying to think of what Elizabeta's reaction would be. Gilbert almost chocked in his own breath. "Maybe Hungary will finally stop naming her dogs after me then..." Vladimir and Gilbert both burst into a laughter that held each other in balance. Vladimir couldn't help but love the warmth of Gilbert's arm compared to his own. An old same time odd feeling of warmth flew through Vladimir's veins, a small blush appearing over his cold and icy cheeks.

"She does that? Weird madchen..." Gilbert respond sarcastic. Vladimir took the music box that had fallen on the ground, luckily not damaged. He put it under his hat. Vladimir felt his own eyes burn deep into Gilbert, like he was reading his soul. He knew that he was able to read people's thought and look back through their memories, yet he didn't want to go to private. He only did these kind of stuff when he had their permission or knew them for quite some time. Vladimir was a vampire, owning several powers, one was to control magic, two was that with the power of a amulet he was able to walk through daytime and third he had some small vampirish tricks, like super speed, being able to chance into a night creature, not a bat and much, much more.

"Come and and follow me Gilbert Beilschmidt, then I will show you the mansion of the eternal night. Only then, I might be able to show more of my magic tricks to you..." Gilbert hesitated for a moment by Vladimir's mysterious words but nod slightly. A uncontrollable lust for blood overwhelmed the young vampire. But the strange feeling and the strong power to fight against it held him back from sinking his teeth into Prussia's throat.

...

The two young man walked through the icy mist that stirred up from their feet. The moonlight lit up both their faces while some leaves softly stroke their cheeks. The closer they came the more energetic Gilbert became. At some point Vladimir even had to calm him down, by putting his arm on his shoulder and shacking his head.

"No Gilbert..." Gilbert burst into another hysterical laughter, leaning onto Vladimir's shoulder.

"Oh Vladimir, Vladimir, Vladimir, you are such a hilarious little bastard!" Gilbert wiped some tears away from his eye corners. Vladimir growled, this guy started to become frustrating and unbearable, yet incredibly genius, energetic and... Awesome? Like he said... Awesome.

Finally after minutes of walking, jumping and talking they arrived by the mansion. But even Vladimir knew that he had leaded the young Prussian to something he rather didn't show... His past...

* * *

To be continue...

* * *

Haha, this was my first chapter of a PruRom story, I really hope my English wasn't enoying... ^^" I'm still learning loads of English and I'm pretty busy with school so I try to continue as soon as possible when I have more time. Even I am not fully sure to where this story will take us. But I have a plot and that is probably all we need for now. :P Please leave a review with what you think, thank you~! c:


	2. Music Will Bind Us

_**Chapter 2: Music Will Bind Us**_

_Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, I had to protect this guy. At least that was what my heart told me to do, but yet to say the truth, I wished that I hadn't token him with me._

…

It wasn't like Vladimir wanted it in first case. It was more that he had known this country before, but even he couldn't tell how.

The outside of the mansion was strewn with tree's, drawn in almost a perfect circle around the gigantic castle. But the mansion's front was covered in grass, flowers and bushes. The mansion's for itself looked old and in a way more like a horror house because of the spooky atmosphere around. Yet with a whiff of a fairy tale.

Gilbert immediately recognized the mansion's outside look. He had seen it several times in the story books he had read from when he was a little kid. It was Dracula's castle, or to be exact, once was. Gilbert couldn't help but to feel a bit scared by the outside look and he was unsure what to expect from the inside. The stories he had heard about him had scared him and still did, that was probably the main reason that he had told the stories to his little brother as a kid. He swallowed deeply, his eyes sliding to Vladimir. It was now that Gilbert finally realised most of Vladimir's look. His eyes were bloody-red, maybe even redder then the blood coming from human bodies when they were wounded. One fang showed from underneath his upper lip, making Gilbert shiver even more by the thought of what it was meant for. His skin was as pale as that of the snow and the moonlight made it even look like it was frozen. Vladimir's eyes scrolled to Gilbert's when he noticed his expression was in pure shock. Vladimir took a few steps further away from him, putting his arms in surrender.

"No, he's dead, don't worry…" Vladimir closed his eyes, trying to bring a calm feeling over to Gilbert. There only was a slight tremble in his voice, like even he wasn't sure about his own words.

Gilbert on the other hand was an easy person. It wasn't often that he walked away from something. And who knows, maybe it wasn't true what the said about Vlad Dracula, maybe it were more rumours from this place that Gilbert had to deal with. Vladimir frowned, not even continuing his sentence, he was such a mysterious person, maybe even to mysterious at some times. This was one of the things that truly scared Gilbert to dead, he had never been capable for things outside his own control, always human in a way. Gilbert followed Vladimir's gaze to the front door, the entrance was on the edge of long and big stairs, it had a bit of old Victorian in it, which made the mansion even more mysterious at some point.

"Do you still want to enter my mansion?" Was Vladimir's response. The Romanian walked with elegant footsteps to the front door, pulling it open with only his two pair of hands. A cold breeze blew through their hair, making Gilbert hesitate for a moment before taking a few steps closer. Vladimir bow with a beautiful gesture, with one of his hands he pointed inside. Gilbert slowly walked in, examining the place. He was followed by Vladimir, while the door behind them automatically closed. Gilbert immediately jumped in the air in shock as the slowly turned around to see Vladimir, just standing there like nothing ever had happened.

"It has been quite a while since I last had a visitor…" Vladimir smirked, a pretty uncommon smirk compared to Gilbert's. The Romanian took a few steps closer to Gilbert, standing next to him. Gilbert tried with all his might to avoid those hypnotic, yet beautiful eyes. The hallway was dark although Gilbert was just able to see a few candles hanging on the wall. Vladimir snapped his fingers and almost immediately all the candles lit up. Gilbert normally would have jumped back, but instead he didn't. Instead, his excitement came back.

"Wha-?! How?! How did you?! How did you just do that?!" Gilbert was flabbergasted. His eyes went, what seemed for the hundredth time to the candles and back to Vladimir, who was just grinning frantically at Gilbert's expected response. Vladimir put his fingertip to his own, smiling lips.

"Magic. How many times do I have to tell you Gilbert?" Vladimir loved how he could trick Gilbert with his magic tricks. The younger country jumped up and down while starring to the long, almost endless looking corridor. It was dark, unexpected and scary, while the candles gave it a better looking look. Gilbert smiled arrogantly proud while he walked through the long corridor, followed by the mysterious Vladimir.

"You know Vladimir! You are an awesome guy, but of course not as awesome as me. After all, I'm Prussia and you are not! Kesesese!" Vladimir laughed together with him. Gilbert was astonished and almost immediately stopped laughing, no one had ever liked him saying that before, let alone laughed with him about it. He swallowed as an intense pain formed in his chest. But the pain was surrounded by a unknown feeling. A feeling that felt like a thousands of butterfly's tilting his heart up and tickling it, making his heart beat twice as fast. And making it feel like his veins were set on fire with a match and the fire hit every single part of his body. He felt so warm and hot, that it felt almost embarrassing.

"Ehhh…" Gilbert immediately tried to hide his face. But unfortunately Vladimir had already noticed it. It weren't Gilbert's first intensions so he just tried to stay himself by shouting. "Awesome mansion! It will never be as awesome as me, but ah well… Can you show me more please?" Vladimir smiled while he nodded slightly. He was so mysterious, so closed from the inside, but smart, intense, romantic and heart-warming. Every time he said a word, it felt like Gilbert's heart melted.

While walking through the long corridor Gilbert noticed many paintings against the wall. Every painting was unique in its own silly –actually scary- ways. Normally Gilbert wouldn't be interested in wall paintings despite the fact that they all could be really boring to look at. And everything that was boring was not awesome enough for young, silly, Gilbert. But these were so strange, yet beautiful. The weirdest about these paintings was that someone almost identical to Vladimir was on every painting. On one picture he stood in the middle of the field full of dead bodies while he probably didn't even notice it himself.

Gilbert swallowed deeply, trying to choke a brick in his throat away. He immediately looked to the other side. On some pictures was a little boy shown. He looked a lot like Vladimir, only a bit younger. His eyes were red as well, while his hair was chocolate-brown. Sadly the poor boy wore the old, broken remaining's of clothes. He probably wasn't older than ten years old, in human years of course. A part of Gilbert told him that it was a country as well. Gilbert tried with all his awesomeness to say something but with no result. Vladimir was probably just like him a person that enjoyed loneliness, or actually didn't know any better.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity they finally arrived in a hall, or maybe even a living room because of the peaceful atmosphere around. Gilbert couldn't exactly put his fingers on what it was.

The place was filled with bookshelves on both sides, on the edge were two stairs, both meeting each other on a balcony above leading to more rooms. Underneath the stairs was a small book, between both stairs, the book floated above a wooden alchemy table. The book was exactly the same as the first one that Vladimir held before. On both sides of the room were two doors and on the ceiling of the room hung one big chandelier, with candles that light up the place. The last thing in the room were two old couches, on every side one.

Even though the chandelier was supposed to make the room feel warm, it didn't because of the stone isolation.

The young Prussian looked his eyes out. He took slow and small steps, just to study the place as good as possible. His curiosity made him even though something's, luckily it didn't bother Vladimir. After a while his eyes fell on the purple floating book above the table, between the stairs. His smile faded and went over in excitement.

Vladimir couldn't help but smile, for some reason his happiness made him feel happy as well. Like it was feeding him, something that hadn't happen in many years. Vladimir walked to his purple looking book and tilted his hand slightly in the air. A cold breeze came through the room, opening the book just slightly with the help of Vladimir's movements. Gilbert immediately held his breath, his eyes wide open. A long silence followed, Gilbert didn't want to disturb this magical moment. Gilbert was so excited, just like a little child. Gilbert brought some live back in the mansion. Such a beautiful example he was. Vladimir finally started to read the small words standing in his book, tilted his hand beautifully in the air and waved it around. Tiny sparks of magic blew from his hand and spread through the room. After a while Vladimir turned to face one of his many bookshelves on the right side. A small but beaming smile appeared on his lips, while he slowly went with his tongue over his dry lips, they felt so cold and the taste of old frozen blood came in his mouth. He threw the sparkles of magic to one of his many books in the bookshelf and a blinding light filled the room. Not long after the light appeared it disappeared. And there, where a book had been previously sat a little black kitten licking it's paw. Vladimir clapped his hands to blew the magic sparkles away and faced Gilbert soon after.

"See major?" Vladimir bow with a politely gesture like always, to end his show. Prussia's eyes hadn't chanced through the whole ordeal. They were wide open like the one's of a little kid that had just found the candy bar. He jumped to Vladimir while he clasped his hands in a pleading way together.

"Teach the awesome me!" His eyes were still focused on the little kitten on the bookshelf as he noticed that it's yellow eyes were still focused on him, all the time. Vladimir burst into a cackling yet gentle laughter at his respond. How could a strong, brave man like Gilbert, be scared of a little kitten? Vladimir's red eyes met Gilbert's. A wave of shock seemed to go through Gilbert's body, like a wave of electricity that didn't only met his spines but also the other parts of his body, he went stiff as respond and could barely move as he got lost in those enchanting red eyes. They both stayed like that for a while, starring into each other's magical eyes. Vladimir disturbed the moment after a while despite the fact that Gilbert was unable to get outside Vladimir's controlling gaze. First Vladimir reacted calmly, but his reaction chanced quickly, he jumped in the air, took a few steps closer to the Prussian and laid a arm around his shoulder. And while he looked down to the ground, his magical and indescribable voice came back.

"Prussia, Prussia, Prussia… For being able to do this, you need years of practice! But there's only one way you can learn it faster…" Vladimir's eyes flashed to Gilbert's, leaving a shock of electricity in Gilbert's strong body. "Are you, by any chance, a vampire?" Gilbert held one eyebrow up confused.

"No… I'm an Awesome albino! Why?" Gilbert burst into a cackling laughter while Vladimir's sweet and mysterious smile faded instantly, his expression saddened. He had been so lonely the last few years and now someone finally kept his company. Of course Gilbert was not a vampire! That would be way to silly, why did he otherwise smell the fresh human blood the streamed through the Country's veins. And so far he knew, his little brother and he were the last vampires left. Vladimir's eyes shut, a painful memory hitting him, at some times he had to leave Silviu to Russia mainly because he had been unable to take care of him duo his lifestyle.

"I-It's nothing at all marjor…" Vladimir let go of Gilbert's shoulder and took a few more steps away from him. Gilbert noticed that something was a bit off and quickly laid his own arm around Vladimir's shoulder, a uncomfortable yet sweet smile appeared over his beautiful red, human lips.

"Hey freund… Why so sad as the Awesome me is here?" Vladimir's expression brightened as he felt Gilbert's company. He was nicer than most of the people he had met, although he knew Bulgaria better at the moment. Apart from that, a feeling said that Gilbert wasn't going to leave him.

"Oh… It's nothing, really…" Suddenly the Romanian's expression brightened like he had just seen Flying Mint Bunny. "Uhm, Waith! I want to show you something!" Vladimir walked to a nearby bookshelf and pulled a tiny music box out of it, the same music box he had been dancing on previously. He opened the music box with a beautiful gesture while an incredibly romantic, yet beautiful tune filled the dark room. Vladimir danced around, almost floating by every footstep he took. Gilbert's eyes widened in shock but also because he was stunned by Vladimir's eternal and indescribable beauty. Vladimir with his long strawberry blonde hair (which was rather unique for a Romanian), his hypnotizing, magical, bloody-red eyes, which made him swallow deeply and his lean yet muscular body was enchanting and handsome. And yet to say the truth, Gilbert was even after all this unable to put his finger on who he truly was or had been.

With a flash, even faster than lightning itself Vladimir had teleported right in front of him. Gilbert took a few steps back in shock, Vladimir, so mysterious, so beautiful, so unique and so enchanting was unable to look at any longer. He was almost unbearable by now and Gilbert didn't exactly know why and what the huge urge was he had now in his stomach. Not only there was that magical and tinkling feeling but also an aching pain, like being stepped in the stomach for at least twenty times. Maybe it were nerves, maybe it was hunger, it didn't matter to Gilbert, all he wanted was to get away from Vladimir as soon as possible now, cause if he stayed any longer, he would be unable to get away from him. Something deep down in Gilbert's heart told him he was dangerous, while another voice inside his head told him not to turn back any longer. After all, he lived in castle Dracula, had red eyes, two fangs and his name was… Vladimir? The thought about Vladimir Dracula immediately hid him. Which year was it actually? 1944? 1945? Gilbert was so confused, how could he be so stupid to believe that Vladimir was a human! But vampires didn't exist… Right?

Gilbert opened his mouth as for to say something but was unable to choke words out. Vladimir bow like a real, politely gentleman and landed on the ground right in front of him. He pointed his beautiful, fragile hand out, wrapped in black gloves made out of satin, ready to take his.

"May I have… This dance?" The incredibly hot Romanian beckoned, while for the second time a enchanting sweet smile appeared over his cold, red lips. Gilbert lost his thought there, he was lost in Vladimir's flattering and romantic words which made him feel special, with a passion. Gilbert looked everywhere except to the Romanian, at least he had studied the room now closely so he knew every single place of the cold, dark room. Vladimir was like a creature you only met in dreams or movies and now Gilbert had met one of those creatures in real life, which fluttered his heart with love to his words. Gilbert was again unsure what to do and how to respond.

"Yes… I guess… My awesomeness sure has affected you!" It felt like the warm feeling, surrounding his heart was not only there but also on his cheeks now. Giving them slightly the colour of his own eyes. Vladimir's smile didn't leave his face as he took Gilbert's warm hand to pull him in for a dance. Gilbert just had to love that smile. The silence between them felt like a eternity and was almost unbearable, although the music box made it a little more comfortable to be exact. Vladimir took usage of this time by telling Gilbert how sweet his eyes were, how cute his personality and how beautiful his hair was. Gilbert has never received these kind of compliments and wasn't used to them either. Maybe this all went a bit too fast for Gilbert, weren't you supposed to do these kind of things when you knew someone for a bit longer. Yet Gilbert didn't want to disturb this moment with Vladimir. He had been bullied a lot in his youth because of his unusual look, Elizaveta was his only friend in these times. Although Gilbert thought that she was a boy he didn't bother to visit her sometimes when he learned to know that she was a girl. He was after he disappearance all alone for quite some time because he had given his little brother to Roderich with a good reason to protect him from the danger forming in both of their lives. Despite the fact that he was bullied he also liked being alone, at least he learned to enjoy loneliness as he spent the weeks alone in his own house. Until he met Francis and Antonio, two nice people who never left his side and always liked him for who he was. They loved his echo and his talks about himself. Gilbert who had been isolating himself from the world of the living had been talking a lot about himself, to himself, which never chanced. It had always been in his personality, even when he was a younger kid, playing with Elizaveta.

Vladimir pulled Gilbert closer, let go of Gilbert's hand and held it in the air. Gilbert just starred confused to it and back to Vladimir. He really seemed to entertain Vladimir with his doing.

"Now… Put your right hand here. And your left hand around my waste." Gilbert swallowed deeply and nodded stiff. He tried to do exactly what Vladimir told him to do, but very carefully, afraid to make a too fast move and do something extremely wrong. Or worse… To break a sin… He quickly threw away the thought, shocked his head quickly and just continued to do what Vladimir commissioned him, which wasn't easy for him.

Vladimir disturbed his awful movements, by helping him. He pulled him even a little closer, so he was able to look right into his beautiful, fascinating eyes.

"Now… Follow my footsteps…" Vladimir continued. The Romanian helped Gilbert to put his hand around his own waste and gently took his other hand to lead the dance. Gilbert hadn't felt this feeling since Elizaveta, he felt so warm and protected in Vladimir's big and strong hands, that even the slightest movements made him shiver. For a moment the ribbons from Vladimir's small and cute top hate stroke his cheek which made them even turn redder then before. Gilbert felt like he was being set on fire, although he tried his hardest not to show it so this was fast over. Again he tried to avoid Vladimir's hypnotizing eyes although it was pretty hard. He tried to look down to his feet, like he was concentrating on them. But even though he tried his hardest, he couldn't help but to feel Vladimir's red eyes burn through his skin, like the Romanian was reading his thought.

Vladimir could be a real gentleman when he wanted to, that where the manners he grew up with. As a young boy he grew up in a strict family with a young brother, Silviu also known as Moldova. Vladimir sighed deeply at the painful memory of the terrible dead of the person that always took care of them. He took his free hand from Gilbert's waste and put it under his chin, lifting his face up so his eyes met his again.

"Look… That isn't so bad right?" Gilbert blinked his eyes a few times in astonishment. Gilbert on the other hand grew up in a family who was never home and died when he was at the age of ten. Leaving him and his poor, little, brother, Ludwig alone who he couldn't take care of.

"But I don't know how to dance…" Gilbert fought against Vladimir's gaze for like the second time until his eyes met the ground again. This gave him a comfortable feeling despite the fact that his cheeks still had the same colour like his eyes and now they were even flushed pure red.

"Dancing is something you don't think about but just do… And if you don't know how to dance…" Vladimir put his hand for the second underneath Gilbert's soft chin, tilting his head up to face him. He just had to see Gilbert's beautiful red-violet eyes, they were the most beautiful things Vladimir had ever seen in his entire life. Vladimir raised an eyebrow just to see Gilbert's uncomfortable reaction which gave him pleasure. It made Gilbert feel even worse around Vladimir's company.

"Yeah… The Awesome me and dancing don't come into sentence…" He tried to joke but was unable to even let a smirk go.

"Okay… Let me teach you…" The young vampire steadied Gilbert's position a bit. A bright, intense and clear smile appeared over his lips. It looked almost funny to Gilbert by now. He had such an unique smile, a very sweet and recognizing one. What would the taste like? What?! No! That was not what Gilbert wanted to think about and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Oh god… Forgive me my sins…" He begged, feeling a bit sick through all this. Was he becoming mad or something like that? Vladimir just smiled even brighter than first, Gilbert wanted to snap and shout at him, but just couldn't. That was why he just left it all to Vladimir.

"Now stand on my feet and I'll help you…" Gilbert burst into laughter, probably from all the nerves which made it impossible for him to control himself.

"Buahaha! Stand on your feet?" Gilbert looked straight into Vladimir's rubbish, trying to look a bit serious but obviously failing at it. "B-But that hurts…" Gilbert became a bit worried. Vladimir just ignored what he said and twirled him around still locked on his gaze. His fingers fell so flexible, so small and fragile, but they had the strongest grip Vladimir had ever felt besides West.

"Don't worry about it!" Vladimir titled Gilbert on his feet, but not Gilbert was freed from the ground, also Vladimir was. The vampire slowly floated around the room with Gilbert in his arms. He was just like a fairy tale creature, magical, impossible and unique. It was now that Gilbert realised that he wasn't attached to the ground any longer and so was Vladimir. His gaze flashed through the room, to the big and high bookshelves, to beautiful chandelier in the middle –They were dancing around it– and the Victorian couches whom looked now like kid-toys. This was the place he had only dared to dream about as a little child, it was the place where he belonged. The place that had always been a wish of him and turned out to be nothing more. It was a wish to live amongst the many creatures of this mansion and the mansion itself or course. Gilbert tried to free himself from Vladimir's strong and hot grip.

"Oops…" Vladimir knew he had to be careful duo the fact that he was a vampire and Gilbert normal country… More human like. He was strong and dangerous which was another reason that he didn't come out of his mansion that often. Vladimir's regret took over him and made him feel horrible amongst Prussia. He turned his face away and Gilbert felt a bit disappointed, yet relieved because of that. "I'm sorry…"

"No it was nothing, really!" Gilbert interjected as fast as he could even think about it, for a moment he looked away then back. He leaned a bit closer, whispering into Vladimir's ear, making his own breath tickle himself. "Just a little hot…" Vladimir shivered slightly as he felt Gilbert's warm breath against his ear. A small, intense, blush came across his cheeks, warming his skin since years.

"H-Hot?" Vladimir just managed to choke out, Gilbert nod a bit mischievously while he was for the second time twirled around. Gilbert realised that he just had said the wrong words. He had always been bad at finding a good word choice in these kind of situations. Mostly it brought him even more in the problems.

"Yeah… I mean, it's warm here!" Poor Gilbert was at a loss of words. He started to laugh awkwardly because of himself, making himself look even more ridicules. Vladimir joined in and so they both laughed, the probably kind of had the same kinds of humour. "Oh Awesome me… Why do you have the be so Awesome?"

"How come it's warm in my mansion?" Gilbert's eyes flashed through the room, he had to think of something now. He tried to come up with something when his eyes met the chandelier.

"Because… You have your heating on to high set." Gilbert muttered this sentence a bit misguided compliant. Gilbert looked away, a bit scared that Vladimir had misunderstood him for the second time.

"Ehhh… What do you mean?" Even Gilbert was confused now and unsure how to react. He just felt so deadly uncomfortable amongst Vladimir.

"Owhh… Uhmmm I uhm…" His face turned just as red like that of a tomato. Suddenly another, unknown and strange expression appeared over Vladimir's beautiful pale face. He gently took his hand away from Gilbert's waste, which made the poor Country sigh in relief. But instead of really keeping it away he softly stroke with his fingers across his cheek.

"Silly Country." He muttered, a creepy smile finding its way across his lips. Gilbert felt so terribly uncomfortable by now that this was scaring him, he had to find a way out and fast! He looked a bit rushed around, tor himself away from Vladimir and fell with a huge smack on the cold and hard floor.

"Hehe…" Gilbert's eyes went to a invincible watch on his wrist, pointing a bit to overdone to it. "Oh! Is it already that late?! I have to go, bye!" The young Prussian hurried through the hallway, to the front door as a new and even stranger feeling took over him, he tried not to look back, but better said than done. It felt like he was being chased by a monster. Vladimir's expression turned anxious as he was still floating in the sky at the same place and sadness seemed to take over him. With a rushed smile crossing his lips he just managed to snap his fingers and teleported right in front of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Vladimir smirked playfully but Gilbert's anxious expression made him take a rushed back. He had scared him? He hated it to scare people. It reminded him from the things he had done ages ago.

"Oh come on, I was just joking!" Gilbert decided to look everywhere except for to the landlord. He tried to look one last time for an exit but with no progress. In the end Vladimir left him no choice but to look into his eyes.

"Uhmmm… Yeah, but I mean it sure is very late… So… Hehe… If you don't mind me, then I'll just go away… To my home!" Gilbert pointed several times to the huge door and tried awkwardly to get past the vampire. Gilbert found that the landlord reacted a bit reticent, mainly on making inquiries as to details. Vladimir raised his head disappointed to the ground, landed on the floor and took a few steps away, leaving the door alone. With one hand he raised to the door as it automatically seemed to open and the long stairway down to the ground was shown again. This was where their story ended. Just when Vladimir thought that he finally wasn't alone anymore. Gilbert felt sorry, he was confused and had mixed emotions at the moment. Why did he had to feel like this? He had never felt like this before! Why now?! Why here?! Gilbert hesitantly backed away and put one hand gentle under his chin like he was deep in thought.

"I guess I can stay just a little longer… Even the Awesome me has a heart and can sometimes need a little company…" Vladimir's eyes widened and turned beautiful again as he happily jumped up in a graceful gesture, he started to dance happily around the younger Country and even Gilbert couldn't help but to smile at his happiness.

"R-Really?! No one has ever wanted to stay with me before! At least not longer then a hour…" Vladimir smiled his beautiful, magical and enchanting smile and Gilbert got lost in his magical look again. Vladimir put his hand thoughtfully under his chin before snapping his fingers again. A glass of wine appeared in his hand and as he walked closer to Gilbert, he slowly put an arm around his shoulder. "Well, well then… So shall it be. You are even awesome-r then I thought Sir. Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gilbert smiled awkwardly as he leaned a bit comfortable onto Vladimir's grip. Vladimir slowly turned Gilbert around to let him face the corridor again. With one hand he pointed in the air, almost shouting. "Let the fun begin!"

_To be continue..._

* * *

So sorry for the long waith, I was VERY busy with school again. D:


	3. Answers

_**Chapter 3: Answers**_

_Bad things will happen and good things too. Your life will be full of surprises. Miracles happen only where there has been suffering. So taste your grief to the fullest. Don't try and press it down. Don't hide from it. Don't escape. It is life too. It is truth. But it will pass and time will put a strange honey in the bitterness. That's the way life goes._

~Ben Okri, _Dangerous Love_

…

"Well… If you like that, though you don't have to force yourself to it…" Gilbert turned his face to the enchanting and handsome Romanian but immediately knew that he had made the wrong decision. He forced himself to look down to the ground until his eyes met the cold stone again.

"No, no really… You don't have to force yourself!" Vladimir walked back to the hall this time Gilbert keeping his company. The moment that they arrived in the wall a door immediately opened. The cracking sound made Gilbert take a few steps closer to Vladimir, which was a thing Vladimir liked. The Romanian left Gilbert's side and took a few steps deeper into the darkness. His fingers caressed over some ivory buttons, while small music sounds came from it. A piano?

"No, I didn't mean it like that!" Gilbert hurried back after Vladimir, being alone in this mansion scared him to dead. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Romanian's company made him feel save and protected, all at once. Although Gilbert had a bit of trouble by getting that feeling over his heart. A few candles lit up the room out of sudden, showing Gilbert the perfect picture of Vladimir standing near the piano. Vladimir showed his milky white teeth with a laugh and Gilbert's heart melted.

"Ever heard a piano song before?" Vladimir slowly lifted his body on the chair in front of the piano as his look was still captured on Gilbert's.

"No, not really…" Gilbert looked a bit ashamed because he never had really gotten the time for it. Vladimir lifted his hands in the air and a few second later he started playing, such a beautiful melody that it was impossible to believe that it was only played by one pair of hands. Gilbert's mouth opened and he didn't close it either, he starred toward the beautiful aspect, fully under Vladimir's control. "Wunderbar…" He whispered as the moonlight lay a beautiful light on all this. Vladimir took a fast peek at the window where they moonlight came from, still playing with all his power.

"Lumina…" He whispered at the sight of the beautiful nightfall. Vladimir turned his gaze to Gilbert, petting an empty place next to him on the same chair. "Come and take a seat…" Gilbert took a few disappointed and anxious steps back.

"Uhmmm… But I can't play…" Gilbert sighed deeply as he started to twirl his thumps as he shyly met the vampires eyes. He had never been like this! He had never been shy! What on earth was happening to him?! Vladimir rolled his magical red eyes.

"Just come and I'll show you…" Vladimir continued on his normal aspect.

"Uhm… Okay…" Was all Gilbert could manage to choke out, although it was almost close to whispering. Gilbert carefully placed his body next to Vladimir although he sat on the edge like a statue that couldn't move. Vladimir smirked mischievous he pulled himself just a tiny bit closer to Gilbert, which made the poor guy even feel worse than first. He winced slowly although the young Romanian Vampire tried his hardest to make it portable. Vladimir kept smiling, laughing and smirking all the time around the young Prussian, when was he going to stop for a while? Maybe it was getting a bit annoying. The Romanian didn't know if it was because he had been alone for so long or just that Gilbert brought the romantic side up in him which he didn't like to admit at some times like these. Vladimir slowly leaned over Gilbert's shoulder, peeking to see his eyes and while he did that he slowly put his hands above those of Gilbert which made the Prussian shiver slightly. Vladimir leaned almost begging to Gilbert's ear, his lips softly toughing the warm, marble, skin, his cold breath tickling Gilbert's skin, as he softly opened his mouth, whispers came out.

"Let me help you…" Gilbert almost melted in Romania and wanted him closer, although he didn't like to admit it, he was a guy after all! Vladimir started to play a simple yet beautiful melody, followed by his second hand. He still held Gilbert's hands tight which made it look like he was playing.

"A-Awesome!" Gilbert started to laugh manically, leaning onto the song like he was becoming one with the song itself. Vladimir laughed with him which made Gilbert realise his outburst. He immediately tried to recover his actions to normal again. Vladimir took his hands away from Gilbert's but still held them above them, soft words left his lips as he still held his hands above those of the Prussian. Automatically Gilbert continued to play the song all by himself while his hands were under the control of Vladimir's magic. This made Gilbert just as excited as a little kid. For once he totally let his guard down, as Vladimir leaned closer again, his strawberry blonde hair brushing Gilbert's red cheek. Gilbert almost felt the atmosphere turn cold. For one short moment his eyes met Vladimir's again but he immediately regrated his choice. Because he was for another time locked in Vladimir's gaze and unable to move a muscle. His beautiful and magical red eyes reminded him of the night and made him even see a part of himself in the young Romanian. Deep down in Vladimir's beautiful and enchanting eyes was sadness, it was clear that it were the eyes of someone who had seen much. Vladimir saw that Gilbert had a bit of a difficulty to get away from his gaze therefor he broke the eye contact, blinking his enchanting eyes frantically. Gilbert cringed, feeling like he had done something wrong. Vladimir had clearly shown another, softer side of the Prussian's personality. Vladimir's expression softened a bit as he realised that Gilbert's mood had changed. He took a quick peek over Gilbert's shoulder but he didn't leave the Country's face. Gilbert's heart skipped a beat at his beaming stare. He didn't move, he was afraid that Vladimir's gaze would capture him again. Therefor Gilbert starred to his playing hands again, forgetting Vladimir's company for a few seconds.

"Look, you are playing the piano…" Vladimir whispered in the Country's ear. Gilbert wanted the bubbles of air to turn into whispers on his tongue, but he couldn't, like he got frozen between reality and unreality. It made a long uncomfortable silence follow. Gilbert shivered slightly, the feeling of Vladimir toughing his ear tickled and spread through all his veins.

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah…" He managed to choke out after a while. The burning warmth through all his veins felt like standing on fire. Gilbert was unsure how to chance the warmth into frozen and cold water. He normally had felt so empty but Vladimir made him feel special and whole. The redness brought back on Gilbert's face as the warmth slowly went up towards his face. A tickling feeling spread through the Prussian's heart and made him choke back some vomit. A part of him screamed for some kind of pleasure he couldn't describe, while another part begged to make it stop, although Gilbert didn't want to make it stop. But how was able to fight against the young, charming, mysterious and handsome Romanian landlord. Vladimir's eyes twinkled with familiar mischief. The look made another fire burn through Gilbert's spines, why did he had to give him that look? Gilbert attempted to make a sarcastic smile but it looked rather awful by his interpretation.

"You are a bit shy for an awesome person aren't you?" Gilbert sighed dramatically and tried to price his pride a bit higher with no success.

"W-What are you talking about Sucker? I'm not nervous! What makes you think that?" Gilbert tried to avoid Vladimir's eyes with all his might, it felt like he was reading his thoughts way to clearly. Vladimir smiled his enchanting smile, Gilbert stopped playing the piano as Vladimir stopped the magic by raising one of his hands out to thought Gilbert's chin, which forced Gilbert to stare for like the third time into the guy's hypnotizing gaze.

"Why are you stuttering then meu amigo?" Vladimir was too smart for Gilbert's wellbeing, he knew exactly what he felt, thought and wanted, this fact made him feel a bit intimidated. A growl escaped Gilbert's lips just on time before he got annoyed. With a scowl he starred to Romanian, warning.

"Don't go quite on me! It makes me-" Gilbert noticed just on time that he didn't want to talk about this subject. He quickly shut his mouth, putting both of his hands in front of his lips. "Nothing!" His words sounded way to fast, yet Vladimir didn't question his statement.

Vladimir danced from the chair, tacking Gilbert's hands in his. Deep, following gestures tore their hands apart. Vladimir stopped, snapped his fingers and the piano started to play a recognizing tone all by himself. Gilbert starred to it but didn't had enough time to change his gesture because Vladimir practically pulled him in for another dance, while singing this time.

"Deep in your heart there's a small hidden room, and you know that I hold the key…" His voice was warm, mysterious and beautiful. While he sang he made all kinds of beautiful and romantic gestures, twirling around with Gilbert. They probably did make a perfect couple for a dance. Vladimir pointed to Gilbert's heart and waved his hand dismissively to his head. He looked pointedly to his hands, Gilbert sulked slightly, trying to take Vladimir's hands away from his face.

"You're gonna travel all over the world, to places where I'll never be!" Vladimir leaned closer until their noses almost toughed each other.

"Suck it Lozer! You are too close to my personal space!" Gilbert snapped as he noticed that he had turned a dark shade of red, he only got Vladimir's smirk in respond, but of course!

"Someday you'll marry the woman of your dreams and I will be crying all night!" Gilbert dramatically put his hand on his forehead while the first thing Gilbert thought about was Elizaveta. Vladimir's dramatic expression turned briefly blank before his lips turned into a wicked grin. Gilbert swallowed deeply, he still tried to remain angry, awesome and strong, but Vladimir made this almost impossible for him at the moment. Vladimir made Gilbert make a graceful pirouette, just to pull him even closer against his chest after. Vladimir places his tiny hat straight on his head before he steadied both their poses and sang with his full lungs.

"But there is a secret that both of us know, that's why I'm feeling alright. Yes, there is a secret that both of us know and that's why I'm feeling alright." The young man paused for a moment and finally Gilbert was able to sigh in relief when suddenly Vladimir sang even harder.

"There may be smart girls and tall girls whose stronger than me. Then times the charmer then I'll ever be. But one thing, my Gilbert, I sure didn't miss, your very first kiss." Gilbert almost stammered at the last words while the piano stopped to play. Did he just say… First kiss? Gilbert wanted to scream and run away, but instead he didn't, he just stood there, hopeless. Vladimir's smile hadn't left his face since then, and still hung proudly there on its place. His fangs showed even clearer than normal and seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Vladimir places his hand tightly on Gilbert's back. Gilbert eyes Vladimir up and down, while the Romanian wagged his eyebrows, like he was hiding something for him. Gilbert straightened his collar and tried to free himself from Vladimir's strong grip.

"You are tired Darling…" Gilbert almost chocked in the words "darling", did Vladimir just seriously say "darling" to him?

"Excuse me… But did you, just say "darling"… To the Awesome me?" Gilbert smirked smugly. But again Vladimir knew how to make him feel useless. Vladimir's sweet tasting smile beamed, he was so romantic tonight, no one of the other Country's had ever seen him this open, apart from Elizaveta, one time. But the only thing Vladimir got in return was a frying pan in the face.

"Yes meu amigo…" Vladimir leaned closer, making himself look taller than by standing on his toes. He repeated his sentence but this time in Romanian. "Vocè está cansado…"

"W-Was? Warum denkst du das?" Gilbert tried his hardest not to let Vladimir notice the redness spreading over his face. This whole situation made Gilbert almost lose his stubborn side. Vladimir said no more, before Gilbert could even try to stop him Vladimir had already pulled Gilbert in his arms. Gilbert was so close now that he could smell his hair and though his skin. Slowly Vladimir took Gilbert from the ground in his arms, now starring into his eyes, but immediately taking his gaze away from him. Gilbert was astonished and unable to move a muscle for a while. Vladimir's gaze was to compelling, while the heart-warming smile appeared over his beautiful cold lips again, the smile that had gone away a few seconds ago, came back like it had never disappeared. Gilbert grinned confused and dismissively. He slowly put his hand on the Romanian's chest, sighing dramatically at the scent of his cold skin. Just when he wanted to raise his finger warningly, Vladimir shushed him.

"I can see it in your eyes Sir. Beilschmidt." Gilbert struggled a bit to free himself but with no use, Vladimir was just too strong for him. In the end he gave up and started to feel protected in these big and strong arms.

"Shut up… Are you serious Lozer?" Gilbert still tried to remain arrogant through this whole ordeal although he didn't feel like it and Vladimir easily looked through it.

"I would with pleasure bring you home my dear, that's what friends do, right?" Gilbert looked around, trying to find a way to escape from the creepy and enchanting Romanian.

"Uhmmm… I live in Fakestreet 65 but uhmmm… No… Never mind!" Vladimir sighed, knowing that this guy wasn't going to explain more. He wasn't an easy victim after all. Vladimir smelled the sweet scent of blood coming from beneath Gilbert's skin, making his mouth water. Yet he tried to behave himself, he had the luck that he wasn't a newborn at times like these.

"But you need sleep…" The Romanian took the Prussian without an answer upstairs. Upstairs was not very interesting although it had a bit of a creepy look just like downstairs, but Gilbert got used to that. Just like downstairs there hung many paintings on the wall, probably telling the history of this huge and magical mansion. At some places there were unlike downstairs beautiful and elegant plants, standing proud in their pots. The floor was clothed with red carpet and at both sides of the hall were all kinds of wooden doors leading to even more rooms. Gilbert looked up to Vladimir, grinning awkwardly. How was he even supposed to react on this?

"How come you don't get lost in this mansion?" His grinning turned into smirking, followed by an awkward laugh. "Kesesese! Oh mein gott… My jokes are so Awesome!" Vladimir looked around, a bit rushed for a situation like this, yet he was irritated when he walked into one of the bedrooms, probably his own bedroom. In the room was a big double bed, a red blanket, beautiful pillows made out of satin and a white veil hid a part of the bed. On the edge of the bed even were some cute pillows, making the bed look finished. Gilbert almost felt bad for someone to sleep on it. The rest of the room was enchanting with its beauty. A beautiful painting of a landscape with mountains and grass hung behind the bed while a closet that was made out of willow-wood was on the ever edge of the room, from Gilbert's instinct the closet was at least 200 years old, maybe even older. There was even a small balcony hidden behind a white curtain.

"Next time when you say that, I'll throw you on the ground!" Vladimir joked, of course he was never going to do that to Gilbert! Gilbert swallowed and nodded stiffly while he bit his under lip. Vladimir carefully laid Gilbert down on his bed. Gilbert's head had finally passed its limit of redness.

"Eh… Uhm… Awesome room… Almost as Awesome as me… Hehe…" The shyness in his voice wasn't quite bearable for him. He wished that there hadn't been that brick in his throat that made it almost impossible for him to even say a word, yet he knew how to bring at least the smallest bit of his words out.

"There you go…" Vladimir felt the huge urge to pet Gilbert's hair, so he did that cause he couldn't hold himself back from doing that. Gilbert wanted to shake his head away, yet he didn't. He followed Vladimir's hand to his gaze, his eyes astonished. He was so angry at himself, he wanted to force himself to run away from Vladimir and never come back. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. He felt so weak and pitiful because of this all. To be exact, he felt useless! All because of Vladimir! He wanted to tell Vladimir how awesome he was and that he was the wrong person to deal with. He wanted to beat him up, tell his good friend Hungary about him. But he didn't, he didn't know why and he hated it that he didn't know. Maybe it was his strong attitude, or his magical eyes and enchanting voice. But Gilbert knew one thing for sure, he was lost in Vladimir, and everything he did. He felt like he was captured in a jail and would never be able or strong enough to get out.

"I-I-I… But… Uhm… I-I…" Gilbert stammered because of the situation he was in now. For the second time Vladimir found his way through Gilbert's albino white hair.

"No… Go to sleep meu amigo… You need it…" Vladimir smiled his enchanting smile for one last time and Gilbert got lost in it.

"Uhmmm I… Uhm…" Gilbert gave up, there was no going back now. That was when Gilbert realised how incredibly tired he was. His eyes suddenly felt so heavy and the urge to fall asleep took over his mind. So he listened to what his body said and closed his heavy eyes, sleep soon washing over him, the last thing that he remembered was that he whispered, almost half asleep "Okay", in such a friendly way that it even did melt his own heart. Vladimir felt the huge urge to protect him and somehow Gilbert felt like that in Vladimir's presence. Save, warm and protected. But after a night comes a day and challenges.

…

Vladimir walked downstairs to his old and dusty alchemy lab. His lab was behind a secret door hidden behind the table of his special book. Behind the book hang a painting, Vladimir slowly took the painting from the wall, an old black button showing, Vladimir sighed deeply, he hadn't been in his alchemy lab for years. It brought back old, sad and dusty memories. Not worth it to look at. Vladimir smiled sadly as he pressed the button and the door to the room slowly opened, it was a secret door only he knew about. In the end he walked with beautiful footsteps inside his room, first studying all his bookshelves closely. The first thing his eyes fell on was a stair leading even deeper down into the mansion, they probably leaded to the dungeons of the castle. A part Vladimir was never going to visit again in his entire life. Vladimir walked to the first bookshelf he saw, standing right next to him. He randomly took one of the books, when he opened it, it was clearly seen that it was a diary. Vladimir had only one, deep, burning question in his head and decided to try and find the answer. The question was "Had he known Prussia before?"

_17 March, 1742,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Silviu and I went to see Bulgaria and Alexandra. I want to hold Alexandra forever as close as possible. Yet I know that she leads a human life. Sigh… Why do things have to be so unfair? Maybe if I bite her? But, no, I don't want to do that to her! After all, we both are still kids. In human years I would probably be somewhere around the 14 years old. Silviu had a sleepover with Russia yesterday, he said that he had met a girl with big boobs and that she was very nice to him! Oh gosh, could it be Ukraine? I haven't seen her in years!_

_…_

_20 March, 1742,_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I have been walking with my younger brother Silviu, also known as Moldova. When suddenly I heard screaming from down the hill. I forced Silviu to stay on his place and so he did. I slowly tried to walk down the hill, almost falling in the end, but still remaining steady. There, I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but I found a boy near the river screaming for help. Of course I couldn't just let him stay there, I had to help him! The boy whore a beautiful white garment, made out of satin. His hair was as white as that of an angel, I had never seen hair like that before! As I walked closer I was able to see that he was hurt pretty badly, his leg was probably broken. I slowly reached my hand out, hoping that I could help him. "Are you alright?" I asked. The boy slowly opened his eyes and they were a mix between red and violet, yet incredibly beautiful to me. Maybe he too was a vampire? No, that couldn't be true, his leg was bleeding and vampires don't bleed. The smell of blood that came free was heart melting, yet I tried to behave myself. "No! Can't you see that the Awesome me is hurt!" He shouted, I quickly put my arms in surrender, this guy sure was stubborn and possibly even had some social-issues. "I-I just want to help you…" My eyes fell for the second time on the huge wound in his leg. "Does it hurt a lot?" The boy's expression softened as a weak nod escaped his head. "Yes… A lot…" I nodded as I kneeled down right in front of him. And as I met his eyes, I immediately felt like I had to protect him at any costs, something you feel only once in your entire life when you meet a soulmate. That was the feeling I had back then. "I see… I can help you! What's your name?" My Romanian accent made me sound very politely for my age. I just felt he was a Country besides all this. "Gilbert… Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as the Awesome Teutonic Knight!" His name was followed by a rather unique and arrogant smirk. I nod slightly as I put both my hands on Gilbert's wound. He hissed slightly but stayed brave. I slowly closed my eyes, concentrating on the wound and muttering a few words while a bright light filled the place. Gilbert opened his eyes again and gasped at the sight of his leg. "You healed it! You are Awesome!" Suddenly another voice disturbed the beautiful moment I had with him. "Gilbert?!" I almost immediately jumped up when another boy who pretty much looked like a girl run up to us. I turned a bit disappointed to walk away when Gilbert suddenly asked me something. "Wait! What is your name?" Without looking back at him, I muttered. "Vladimir Moldavo… Also known as Romania…" With that I walked away, although the other boy started to scream at me. "Hey! You there! Come back here!" Whatever they said, I didn't turn back. But I almost immediately knew that I couldn't stand the other boy. "Sssst… Calm down Hungary!" I heard Gilbert say before the connection broke between us._

* * *

_To be continue..._

* * *

Lozer/Sucker = It will be the name Prussia gives to Romania at some times. XD

Meu Amigo = I know it's not Romanian but Romania likes to say romantic stuff.

Vocè está cansado = Romanian for "you are tired" or something close to that.

Silviu = The human-name I gave to Romania's little brother Moldova. :)

The song Romania is dancing on is called First Kiss by Alexander Rybak and will be the theme song of this story. I've Always immagined Alexander's voice being Romania's voice. :)


	4. A Forming Danger

_**Chapter 4: A Forming Danger**_

_A little learning is a dangerous thing, but we must take that risk because a little is as much as our biggest heads can hold._

_~George Bernard Shaw_

…

The night was rather could for a country like this. Gilbert shivered and kept trying to pull his coat closer but with no use. A rather wicked, at the same time childish smile came across his lips when the city showed up from behind the many tree's. Vladimir, who still held Gilbert's hand firmly pointed rather happy at the city and ran over to it. Gilbert had a bit of trouble to keep up with the Romanian, his feed were way faster than his and his grip on his hand incredible. The ice parlour was pretty much next to them when they arrived in the city. It was small, but looked very nice compared to the other buildings.

"Come on Gilly! Here it is!" Sang Vladimir, who kept pointing at the building itself. It was so peaceful on the street that no one would probably even shout at them for silence.

Vladimir went inside the ice parlour and a small bell was heard. Gilbert was practically pushed inside but he didn't mind, there were so many flavours that his face immediately lit up. Sometimes you just wish that you had more eyes to look with. The man behind the bar looked rather surprised, it was so early! Why would you come to the city this early?!

"You guys are early…" Was all the man said, but he nod in understatement when his eyes met Vladimir's. He cleaned up one last glass and hid it behind the bar before truly meeting the Countries gazes.

"Yeah… We woke up from a long sleepover and thought "Why don't we buy an ice-cream?"" The man nodded and took an ice-spoon staring at the Countries, waiting for a response. Just when Vladimir had lost Gilbert's eye for a moment, the other Country started to jump across the room, pointing at all kinds of flavours. He sure did like a lot…

"Strawberry, vanilla, ice that has Awesome beer flavour, white chocolate, apple, Bacio Bianco, Bounty, Caramel, chocolate, ciambella, coconuts, Cream Bacio, Crocantino, croccangelo, hazelnuts cinnamon, coffie, quark, whipped cream, Malago, nut mix, pistache, Stracciatella, Tiramisu, yoghurt, apricot, wild berry, cherry, Zuppa Ingless, Butterscotch, whisky cream, baileys, pineapple, banana, blood orange, black berry, lemon, exotica, Cedro, green apple, lemon cello, mango, Maracuja, melon, passionfruit, peach, peer and… Well, let's just say that the Awesome me likes a lot!" He said as he kept pointing at all kinds of flavours. A rather wicked smile escaped Vladimir's lips and he went with his gaze to the man behind the bar.

"I think he would like a big cup with all kinds of flavours! And for me? Let's just say that I'd like the basic tastes, strawberry, banana, chocolate and pistach please! I'll pay..." Gilbert's gaze went away from Vladimir and he looked rather shy. Vladimir just loved it when that cute blush appeared over his cheeks. The man was rather confused, he had never met someone that wanted so many flavours. He just shrugged like it was a normal thing to do and started working on their ice-creams.

Gilbert was jumping all the time when the man was busy with making their ice-creams. He looked just like a little child at times like these, but to be exact… Gilbert hadn't been this open around people in years. A new kind of expression came across Vladimir's face and Gilbert was immediately enchanted. Vladimir just shook his head and started to mimic the other Country. Together they were excitedly waiting until the ice-creams were done. The man handed them their ice-creams and after Vladimir payed they left. Both were happily walking over the street although Gilbert was rather busy with his ice-cream which he seemed to adore so much. The weather was nice, although it was a bit cold and it was very peaceful, making the evening perfect for something like this.

"I uhm… It's really Awesome that you are willing to do this for me… Thank you…" Gilbert muttered after a long silence had passed. His expression had a faint smile but his face was hidden behind his albino white hair because he looked down. Vladimir immediately went with his gaze towards the Prussian and smiled as sweet as always. His smile wasn't creepy anymore, it was the smile Gilbert adored so much, the smile Gilbert learned to love and never wanted to say goodbye. Because what he truly needed was to be in Vladimir's company, just like when he was a little child. Memories slowly raised back in his mind and Vladimir slowly started to learn that Vladimir had been his childhood saviour.

"No problem meu amigo… It was the least I could do for someone as special as you…" Gilbert scratched the back of his head, trying to hide another forming blush on his cheeks. Gilbert slowly started to learn that it wasn't just the shyness he felt around Vladimir that kept him from going away, it was that he had started to get feelings for the Romanian. He immediately took another spoonful of ice with the hope that his cheeks would stop burning.

"Uhm… Yeah… And sorry for yesterday… It's just a part of my Awesome nature… The point is…" Gilbert sighed deeply and closed his eyes in a heartbreaking way. "I never really had friends, I have always been alone. Hungary was the only friend I ever had. And I even started to fall for her… Until she met Austria… She didn't just take her friendship with her but also my heart. And I feel like my heart starts to get back again…" Vladimir smiled worried and sad at once as he slowly, a bit hesitating, put one arm around Gilbert who almost choked in his ice-cream. He felt like he had said too much again.

"It's alright, I understand and I adore your personality… I think… You are one of the first friends I ever had that really did understand me and has so much in common with me. Bulgaria is one of them as well, but we have very different pasts…" Suddenly Vladimir's eyes widened and incredible fear overwhelmed him. He pulled Gilbert a few steps back between the street tree's.

"Hu? What? What's wrong?" Vladimir pointed his hand shakily to three guys on the other side of the street, all wore pure black clothes.

"Sssst… We need to get away of here… Now!" Vladimir pulled Gilbert away and ran as fast as he could to a nearby park, he practically dragged Gilbert behind him.

"W-Wha! Stop pulling the Awesome me!" Vladimir didn't even listen and not only that, his eyes were even glowing and it scared Gilbert! A few minutes later they arrived in the nearby park and Vladimir immediately stopped holding Gilbert's hand. He just shook his head and took a few steps away from him. Gilbert held his hand out but immediately took it back.

"I need to tell you something Gilbert…" Vladimir sighed and secretly watched Gilbert from underneath his long strawberry blond, hair. "You need to get away from me… As far as possible and promise me that you will never come back…" Wait what? What had suddenly happened to Vladimir?! One day ago he begged Gilbert to stay with him and now to leave him and never come back? No! Gilbert didn't want to react but it was too late, he had already shook his head and he immediately tried to look strict. Gilbert was such a stubborn person and that had always been something that no one could change about him. It just was his nature. He shook his head for the second time and took more steps back.

"No! The Awesome me is not leaving you!" Vladimir shook his head and heartbreaking sorrow showed on his face.

"If you stay with me you'll be danger Prussia…" Vladimir almost whispered the last words, but he started to feel a little more comfortable, to show it he took a few more steps closer to Gilbert so he was just able to lay his hand down on his shoulder. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to hug him, scream and cry on his shoulder. But he didn't. He knew he couldn't do that.

A slight shiver came across Gilbert's spines at the though of the Romanian's hand. Why couldn't he just leave him? He should have listened to himself when he had the chance… Now he was captured by Vladimir because he knew who he was. Vladimir had been that mysterious guy that protected him in his youth and watched him always from a far distance. Vladimir was the one that helped him when he was desperate for help. And… Sharing the same Royal Family for years, people called them cousins. And after Vladimir had left, he cried every night of his life for the first 2 years. And even Elizaveta couldn't comfort him. Maybe that was why she hated Vladimir so much, because he had hurt Gilbert so incredibly much. If Vladimir would leave him again that empty feeling would come back and his heart would shatter in a million pieces. Gilbert didn't care how or who Vladimir was, he wanted him and he needed him to feel alive, to feel whole and unforgotten!

"I-I am a vampire Gilbert… And those guys are vampire hunters. They have been after me for at least twenty years. And if they find out… They will kill you!" Gilbert's heart froze, a cold breeze made him shiver intensely and his face turned pale. Gilbert shook his head fiercely because this was the person he had been looking for, this was the person he needed, this was the person that made him feel loved and whole.

Before Vladimir could stop him Gilbert put the ice-cream on the ground and ran over to Vladimir. Without thinking he just put his arms around him and hugged him as tight as possible.

"No! Don't leave me, please!" Gilbert nearly fell on the ground because his legs felt so limp. He had never felt like this before. For a moment he thought that Vladimir would pull away. But instead, he hugged him back.

"I don't care that you are a vampire! I just knew it was true! I won't let you go! You can't stop the Awesome me you sucker!" Vladimir wanted to protect Gilbert by leaving him, yet he was desperate for warmth and annoying personality. "Please don't leave me again you loser!"

"Why Gilbert? I want you to be save… Even though I know you don't want to leave me… Give me one good reason Gilbert!" Gilbert's eyes widened and his body felt limp, a sick feeling formed inside his stomach which made it almost impossible to choke the words out.

"Because… Because… Because I love you!" Gilbert hugged Vladimir even tighter at these words. He just had showed another, softer side of his personality. Vladimir was astonished, his hands were shaking and he had no idea how to response. "Ich liebe dich…" Gilbert repeated. Vladimir was frozen, no one had ever loved him befores…

Vladimir slowly pulled away from Gilbert's hug. His gaze drifted off and Gilbert felt terrible for what he just had said.

"I'm s-…" But before Gilbert could finish Vladimir pulled him closer and put his lips against those of Gilbert. It was a sweet kiss, such a sweet kiss that Gilbert's heart melted. Gilbert broke the kiss for air when suddenly looked everywhere except for Vladimir's eyes. But not only that, his eyes also seemed to become all blurry.

"Please don't leave the Awesome me alone… Stay with me…" Gilbert had no idea what was happening, his heart skipped a few beats, yet he felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

"I won't let you go… I'll protect you at any cost, I promise…" Gilbert smiled relieved.

"Thanks… But the Awesome me needs no protection…" Vladimir pressed a soft kiss against the Albino's cheek and for a moment all the worries seemed to flow away.

"I love you too much for that…" Vladimir's fangs showed again, he had some trouble with kissing the guy, yet he was going to learn it by the time they spent more time together. Even old vampires get thirsty in situations like these. Gilbert closed his eyes, his body shivered heavy like he was in shock and his mouth gasped for air.

"Oh…" He breathed.

"Prussia?" Vladimir took the Prussian's chin between his right hand and pulled his face up he was just able to look at him. Gilbert's face turned even paler and his breathing stopped.

"I… Just…" Vladimir bit his under lip and shook the young Prussian a few times. Gilbert slowly opened his eyes and they seemed to toll.

"Hel…p… So… Da…rk…" Gilbert tried to reach out but the air was all he got. His body went all limp, this time for real and seemed to give up on him. Like someone had turned his nerves off. The last thing he remembered was that his head almost hit the ground but a screaming Romania caught him just on time. "Le…ave…"

"Prussia? Prussia?! Gilbert?!" Vladimir took the one he loved so dearly in his arms that his head leaned against his chest in a heartbreaking gesture. He started to run all the way back to his mansion which was a pretty easy job for him because he was a pretty good runner… He was a vampire! On his way home he hear recognizable shouts from behind him and in a flash he knew that the Vampire Hunters had seen him. This was bad… This was really, really bad.

He shook his head and with all the speed he had left in him he ran back to his house, taking his secret route. The sounds became softer until it were only small whispers coming from the far distance. He had lost them. Yet he kept running the last part. He sighed in relief at the sight of his mansion in the distance.

Finally in his mansion Vladimir hurried upstairs and sank Gilbert between the pillows on his bedroom. Gilbird floated ten seconds later to the two, after all, he had a bit trouble to stay on Gilbert's shoulder while they ran back home. Vladimir took one of Gilbert's hands in his while he put his other hand on his forehead. Gilbert panted softly and another type of red had sneaked on his forehead.

5 April, 1742,

Dear Diary,

Today I was super Awesome! Of course I am awesome, why wouldn't I be? I'm awesomeness itself! Anyway… Like I have been telling you earlier I found this strange guy named Romania… Or actually, he found me and he saved me! I don't know how he did it, but he healed my leg which was one of the many things I wanted to thank him for. But why would I thank him? Being around my Awesomeness is already a thanks!

Oh… And through the past few days he started to watch me from far distances, it scared me… A lot! Maybe it is just my Awesomeness that attracts him, everyone wants to be around the Awesome me! One more thing about him is that he has just like me, those red eyes, but he isn't an Albino because he doesn't has white hair, just like me. Which means that I'm still rare and also more Awesome. No one is awesome-r than me!

But today… He finally talked to me again and it was the most sweetest thing I had ever seen. He was pretty cute and he helped me to find my Awesome sword back! Sadly that Hungary guy chased him away, they probably don't like each other… But I hope to see him more often!

~Prussia

P.S. I'm Awesome!

* * *

_To be continue..._

* * *

_Sorry for the late update, I was very busy with stuff for school, and school goes first! That's why this chapter is a bit short as well, but I also wanted to keep it a bit thrilled... I feel like my English is terrible in this chapter though, please forgive me... XD_


End file.
